The Beginning
by BrownieMelody
Summary: A new girl is intorduced to the lodging house-this is actually 2 stories put together into 2 chapters because I wrote one right after the other!
1. The Beginning

The Beginning  
  
Man, that sure was a great show," said Mush, as he, Race, Jack, and Spot walked back to the Lodging House right after one of Medda's amazing concerts at Irving hall.  
  
"Ya' sure are right 'bout dat!"replied Race, "Youse is staten da obvious!"  
  
"If you bums walked as much as you talked...did ya hear dat?"said Jack, pausing for a moment.  
  
"What?", the others replied.  
  
Just then, out of the darkness, a girl screamed.  
  
"That!" Jack said, but the other 3 boys were already running.  
  
The scream came from a dark and damp alley, where 4 men, 3 about in their 40's and 1 who was about 20, were advancing on a young girl. She was screaming and yelling for the men to leave.  
  
"Hey, I tink dat the goil want ya ta leave her alone!" yelled a couragous Spot.  
  
The men disregarded the warning, and the boys leaped into action. Mush immediatly took the man that was closest to the girl. Jack, being as big as he was, not only took the closest man he could get to, but also a littler man next to him. Race was already rollin around on the ground with the fourth man, punching and kicking like mad. Spot, annoyed that all of the opponents were taken, went to see if the girl was alright.  
  
"C'mon, I gotta get ya outta here,"Spot urged.  
  
As soon as he bent down to help the girl up, she threw a right punch right at his face.  
  
"Woa, and I thought that I wouldn't get any action tonight!"  
  
But as he was making this sarcastic remark, the girl, who had obviously been hurt pretty badly, tried and failed to get up, causing her to fall down, hit her head on a nearby step, and knock herself out.  
  
"Great, now she's uncoinsous!" Spot remarked.  
  
"Beat it scum!"Yelled Jack as the last of the men scurried off. "Wha'd ya do now Spot?"  
  
"All I tried ta do was help her up, den she hit me, it hurt too!" Spot explained.  
  
"Stop being a baby and help us wid her!" ordered Race as he and Mush were liftin the girl up. __________________________________________________  
  
"Jeese, she looks almost dead," commented a spooked Mush after he and the rest of the guys had brought the beaten girl back to the lodging house. "I wonder who she is."  
  
"well, deres nottin much we can do fer her," yawned Jack. "I'm goin ta bed."  
  
The rest of the boys, convinced that she was fine, agreed. __________________________________________________ "Jack! Hey Jack" yelled Mush, "Come look at the goil!"  
  
Jack, Spot and Race, the only ones knowing why Mush was talking about a girl, came running.  
  
"My god," Race breathed.  
  
"Now, was she like dat when we's brought her here last night?" Said Spot confused.  
  
The girl, who was still asleep, had one bad black eye, and another that was not so bad, a cut lip, and evidence of a bloody nose. She had bruises and cuts all over her body. Besides all of her injuries, she had beautiful healthy, shiney brown hair.  
  
"Wow! dose guys hurt her wose dan we tought!" exclaimed Jack.  
  
The girl stirred, all of the guys stiffened. The girl's eyes slowly opened. They were brown like her hair and looked thiughtful but confused. She blinked. Then realizing that she was in a bed, in a strange place, with 4 strange boys crowded around her, she freaked out.  
  
"Let me go!!" The girl yelled. "Josh! Josh! Let me go!!"  
  
"Calm down,"soothed Race, "we ain't gonna hurt ya!"  
  
The girl struggled a little less, but eyed the boys suspiciously. She realized that all of the guys were very cute.  
  
"Let me explain," Jack said, "My names Jack. This is Race, Mush, and Spot. We are newsies. Last night we heard ya screaming, and found youse with four odder men surronding ya. We made the men leave."  
  
"We saved ya is what he means!" said Spot proudly.  
  
"Shut up!" said Race.  
  
"Deres one ting, actually, one of many things I'd like ta know," said Jack, "First of all whats your name?"  
  
"My name is Jennifer Elizebeth Jordan," The girl replied.  
  
"Ok, den who is Josh?" said Mush nervously, (he hoped that she wasn't already someone's girl).  
  
"He's my brother. One of them anyway. I have six of them you know." said Jenny playfully.  
  
"They're a, not all here are they?" asked Spot, also nervous, (he could handle one angry brother, mabey two, but not six!)  
  
"No!" laughed Jenny. "Only Josh is in New York with me."  
  
"Where is your brother?" asked Jack.  
  
"he's living in a small apartment, only room for one normally. Right off of 23rd and Sidestreet. Apartment number 33. "  
  
"Ok, hey Specs, Boots, go down to 23rd and Sidestreet, number 33. Ask for Josh. Bring back down here, tell it's urgent."  
  
"Tell him that the jaybird has been caught and her wings have been clipped, but the keepers are gentle," said Jenny.  
  
All of the guys then turned to her, and Race raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Don't ask," said Jenny.  
  
After Specs and Boots left, the talk turned back to Jenny.  
  
"So, where did ya come from?"  
  
"Who were those guys?"  
  
"Why were they beating you up?"  
  
"Ok, ok, don't ask anymore questions, I'll start from the beginning." said Jenny. She took a deep breath and began, "I come from a little town called Crippled Creek, just outside of N.Y. I lived with my brothers, Jacob, now 30, Simon, 25, Andrew, 21, Brian, 20, Josh, 17, and little Johnny, now just 10. I am 15, almost 16, and am a qualified school teacher, but I'm a little rusty on my facts. My brothers, Jacob, and Simon, are both going to be married, but their girlfriends don't quite know that yet. Andrew is very worried about mother and father, and stays home helping around the house with them. Brian is independent, but allows mother to send him off to school. He says it's an adventour and likes the challenge. Johnny hates school because I taught him, but he liked playing tricks on me. I also lived with my mother and my father. Well, father got sick, and had to miss work for a few weeks. We were running VERY low on money, and then he broke his leg and it got infected. It's been horrible. All of the money we've been making has to be used to buy medicine for my father or else he could die. Josh and I decided that we needed to do something about it. We thought that if we came to New York, we could find a good, well paying job. All that was for me except for my family back at Cripple Creek was a rude, inconsiderate boy who wanted to marry me and my position as school teacher. Mother, after a lot of begging, allowed us to come here. My brother got a job in a factory. I'm a secretary, or, atleast I was."  
  
"Whadya mean?" Asked Mush.  
  
"Well, I bet I don't have the job anymore, good thing actually. Well, ya see, ya know those men who beat me up, well, one of them was my boss and another was his son. The two others I didn't know. My bosses son has been hitting on me for the past week, and, well, yesterday I punched him and told him off when he tried to kiss me."  
  
"Hey, you hurt when ya puch!" cried Spot.  
  
"I should!" said Jenny. "When I was 9, my brothers taught me how to fight properly, in case one of them wasn't around when I needed them."  
  
Just then, in rushed a tall, handsome, dark-haired boy with hazel eyes who immediatly ran to Jenny's side.  
  
"Jen, are you alright?" he panted. "when you didn't come home last night from the shop, I was really worried."  
  
Jenny hugged the boy. "Josh, I'm fine."  
  
"Who did this to ya?"  
  
"James and Mr. Torall."  
  
"I knew you shouldn't have taken that job. Now, who are these guys?" Josh asked defensivly, noticing Jack, Spot, Race, and Mush.  
  
"Josh, this is Race, Mush, Spot, and Jack. They saved me from those men. Guys, this is one of my brothers, Josh."  
  
The guys greeted each other, and Josh seemed to like the guys.  
  
"So, you can't even manage to make a couple of girly-friends?" Josh jokingly said to Jenny.  
  
"I was raised with you and five other boys, I probably permanently smell so bad that no girl can get within a mile of me!" Teased Jenny.  
  
"Ok Jen, we've got to be serious now, you've gotta find another job. Mom and Dad have gotta pay the medical bills."  
  
"Hey," piped up Jack, "Do ya wanna be a newsie?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"C'mon!" said Mush (very enthusiastcally), "it's great."  
  
"It's too far away from where I'm staying," said Jenny.  
  
"You could stay here if it's alright with the rest of the boys," suggested Race.  
  
"Ok, what do you think Josh?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Well," Josh studied the room, the guys, and his sister very carefully, "it's fine with me."  
  
"Great, you'll start tommorow." Jack said, "You gotta put your name in for a bed with Kloppman."  
  
"Great," Jenny smiled. ___________________________________________________ "Is selling newspapers always that easy?" asked Jenny as she flung herself into a booth with Mush and Race at lunch at Tibby's.  
  
"What?!" Mush and Race exclaimed. "How many did ya sell?"  
  
"90, I think." Jenny yawned as she ordered pork sandwitch.  
  
Race and Mush just starred at her. __________________________________________________  
  
"We've gotta think of a newsie name for ya!" said Race all of a sudden.  
  
All of the newsies were sittin round the fire in the lounge at the lodging house. A few guys were playing cards, but most were just relaxing.  
  
"Well, I don't really know what it should be." Jenny replied.  
  
"What do ya like ta do?" asked Specs.  
  
"Um, sing, act, fight, um, wrestle, dance, read, teach..." Jenny trailed off.  
  
"Interesting combonation," Race commented.  
  
"How 'bout girly?" suggested Spot who was playing poker with Dutchy and Boots.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," replied Jenny, a little annoyed.  
  
"What about Puntchy?"  
  
"Harmony?"  
  
"Jaybird?"  
  
"Teach?"  
  
"Melody?"  
  
"I know!" said Jack dramatically, "Brownie."  
  
"What?" cried some guys in the corner, "Brownie?"  
  
"It's a good idea!" defended Jack. "She's got such brown hair and such brown eyes..."  
  
"I like it," confirmed Jenny. "But I also like Jaybird, or even Jay (J)"  
  
"It's settled then," concluded Race. "From here on out, Jenny will be reffered to as Brownie. And sometimes Jay or Jaybird." ___________________________________________________ The next day, Brownie had just finished sellin her papes, when Jack aproached her at the front steps of the lodging house.  
  
"Hey Jack, how's it go'in?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Great," Jack replied. "Hey, some of da guys wanted ta know if youse wanted to come to Medda's tommorow night. We always go on Fridays, and wese was wonderin..."  
  
"I dunno, ya sure it's allright wid 'em?" asked Jenny cautiously.  
  
"Yea, dey asked me ta ask you," Jack quikly responded.  
  
"Well, i don't really know what ta wear, seeing as I've never met Medda, and I've never been ta one of her concerts before. All I have are my plain dresses, nothing fancy."  
  
"Just, well, mabey you should ask her yourself," Jack suggested.  
  
"I think I will do just that." ____________________________________________ "Um, excuse me, where could I find Ms. Larkson?" Jenny timidly asked a man standing right inside the Irving Hall.  
  
"I'm Medda," a woman replied.  
  
She was very beautiful. She was wearing a green dress the color of the grass that looked like it was made of the finest silk. She had Pretty red hair, and a melodic, sweeet voice.  
  
"Hello, my name is Bro...I mean Jennifer Elizebeth Jordan, I'm a friend of Jack Kelly's..."started Jenny.  
  
"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Medda said. "Come in, come in."  
  
"Thank you," Jenny continued. "Well, the guys asked me if I'd come tommorow night to your show with them, but, well, I didn't, didn't know what to wear."  
  
She smiled sheepesly. Medda smiled.  
  
"That's alright honey! Actually, while your here, you might as well borrow one of my dresses." Medda offered. (She figured that Jenny would have her own dresses, but very humble ones. She thought that she deserved a nice dress. Also, she thought the guys would like it.)  
  
"Oh, your too kind, but I couldn't, I get something on it." Jenny said.  
  
"Then I'll get something out of it. It'll be fine. Now come on, I think I have one that's perfect for you." Medda said excitedly.  
  
Medda took Jenny into her dressing room and shut the door. She brought Jenny over to her closet and opened the door.  
  
"Oh, my," Jenny breathed. "They're so beautiful."  
  
There was an abundance of dresses hanging infront of Jenny. There was blue ones and green ones, pink, purple, yellow, lavendar, red, and even a couple of white ones. Jenny just starred.  
  
"Here, try this one," Medda said as she held out a mostly blue dress.  
  
"It's beautiful," Jenny said. "Blue is my favorite color."  
  
Jenny put on the dress. It had a darker, but not dark blue ripple skirt, and a sky blue bodice. The sleaves were white, and were not as puffy, (Jenny didn't like puffy sleaves) with little blue designs on them. The bodice was not only sky blue, but it also had a slightly darker color blue swirled in with it. Jenny fell in love with the dress.  
  
"And I have shoes and jewelry and make-up..." Medda began.  
  
"Make-up! that's ok, I really don't enjoy putting on make-up." Jenny said.  
  
"Well, why don't you come here tommorrow an hour and a half before the show. I help you get ready, and you can see the type of make-up I wear and decide then, " Meddda offered.  
  
"That sound great!" replied Jenny __________________________________________________ "Why is youse leaven so early?" Asked a curious Race as Jenny was tieing her shoes, about to leave.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, but if you must know, it takes about that long for goils ta get ready." explained Jenny.  
  
"What?!" said Race, surprised.  
  
"Well, it does," said Jenny as she walked out of the door.  
  
Jenny walked to Medda's, thinking about how fun this was going to be. Last time she dressed up REAL fancy, was when there was a Christmas party at a rich girls house that only she and her brother Josh were invited to. She was thourghly bored however, and didn't enjoy herself at all. She hoped that she would hace a better time tonight than that Christmas.  
  
She arrived at Irving Hall and entered through the door that lead backstage. Medda was waiting for her.  
  
"Fantastic!" Medda exclaimed. "You're here. Now we can begin."  
  
Medda went to work. First, Medda helped Jenny put on the enormous pettycoat. It by itself was beautiful, an Jenny felt like a fairy princess in it. Then, Medda started on Jenny's hair.  
  
"It's short," Jenny said exasperatly. "I don't think you'll be able to do anything with it."  
  
"Nonsense!" Medda replied. "I can never be beat!"  
  
The task of doing Jenny's hair began. Medda first brushed Jenny's hair out so that it shone in the light. Then, Medda twisted most of her hair up into an elegant bun at the top of her head. It looked like a birds nest flipped upsidown on top of Jenny's head, only the nest was a bunch of loops. Medda then pulled some of the hair from the sides of the bun down, and curled them like spirals of ribbon. To top everything off, she weaved light blue ribbon inside of the bun. Jenny looked in the mirror, and was taken aback.  
  
"Oh, oh my," Jenny said in awe. "I, I never knew could do so much with my short hair. It's beautiful, thak you Medda."  
  
Medda smiled. "Your welcome sweetie, now about the make-up..."  
  
"I still don't know," said Jenny, unsure of herself.  
  
"Ok then, no make-up," Medda confirmed.  
  
Jenny liked it that way. Medda then helped jenny into the rest if the dress, then found some shoes for her to wear. jenny has her own bracelet and necklace to wear that she salvaged when her mother was selling things for money. After they were done beautifing themselves, Jenny watched Medda practicing for that night.  
  
"Wow," Jenny thought. "She sure is a great singer. That's also a great song."  
  
Subconsciously Jenny started humming the tune. Then, she was quietly singing, and the next thing she knew, she was full out singing along to the music, oblivious to the fact that Medda had stopped singing.  
  
"You have a marvelous voice," commented Medda.  
  
"Oh," said Jenny, starteled by the fact that Medda was there, "I didn't think anyone was listening..."  
  
"My opening act sent me a message that they couldn't make it, I was going to do without," Medda said," but I heard you sing and I thought that maybe you could be my opening act."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm not nearly good enough."  
  
"Nonsense," Medda insisted, "do you know any other songs?"  
  
"Yes I do, should I sing one for you?" Jenny asked.  
  
"If you would" Medda replied.  
  
So Jenny began. She sang a little tune that she'd known for years, one that her mother sang to her and her brothers. It was a sweet, yet lively song, and appealed to many people. When she was done singing, Medda went up to Jenny, put her hand on her sholder, and said,  
  
"I think you're more than good enough for some newsies. In fact, I have an idea, "Medda continued. "Do you think that anyone in the audience will recognize you on stage?"  
  
Jenny looked in the mirror. "My brother will for sure, if he doesn't recognize my face, he'll recognize my voice. Many times my brothers would almost tackle me to get me to stop singing, why?"  
  
"Well," Medda said slyly. "I was thinking that you could not say who you are at first, and see if the guys figure out that's it's you up on stage."  
  
"That would be fun," Jenny replied. "Also, I want to know how'd they react when I wasn't around"  
  
"But how could we make it so that you brother wouldn't know?" Medda asked.  
  
"I have an idea." jenny said. _________________________________________  
  
"Where's Brownie?" Race asked.  
  
"She said she would meet us at the table before the show started," Jack said.  
  
"Well, where is she then?" inquired Spot.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be here," assured Josh. "She's probably helping Medda start the show."  
  
The curtain opened and the lights dimmed. Out from the darkness stepped Brownie, only the guys didn't recognize her. Josh looked hard at her, and realized that it was his sister just when Medda poked her head out and began to talk.  
  
"Hello newsies, I'm not quite ready yet, so starting out todays performence, is a good friend of mine who'd like to say a few words before she begins."  
  
"Thanks Medda," Brownie said. "Hello newsies. Before I start I wan't to thank everyone who brought me here today, and for that one guy out there who knows who I am," here Brownie starred at Josh, "I'd like for you to let the few others find out for themselves. Thanks."  
  
The music began. The song started out slow and melodic. Perfect for Brownie's voice range. The song was about finding her perfect true love, and how great he'd be, until she marry's him and find's out it's a nightmare to be marryed. That's when it speeds up and becomes funny. She was a hit. The guys were hooping and hollaring for her, and she was beaming. When the song ended, all of the guys stood up, and Josh stood up on his chair and started yelling. Jack eyed Josh, then the mysterous girl onstage, than Josh again.  
  
"Is dat your goil?" jack asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes and no," Josh replied.  
  
"What..."Jack started, but Medda interupted him.  
  
"Bravo, Bravo!" medda cried. "Isn't she wonderful? Her first time on stage and at the last moment too! Bravo Bravo!"  
  
Brownie took a final bow.  
  
"Thank you Brownie, you can return to your seat now, next..." Medda started.  
  
"What? Did she say...Brownie?!" Mush cried.  
  
"Yup, that's my sister!" Josh replied with pride.  
  
"But.." Jack started.  
  
"What?" Spot studdered.  
  
Then, Brownie came over to the table and sat down between Josh and Jack. She looked flustered. Josh leaned over and kissed her onthe forehead and hugged her tight.  
  
"You were great Jen!" Josh said. "I only wish Ma and Pa and Jacob and Simon and Johnny and everyone else could have seen you up there."  
  
"Oh yeah right!" Brownie groaned. "That would have been a mess! Mother would have scolded me about this dress, Jacob, Simon, and Andrew would have been ontop of every guy they could get their hands on, beating them up, and Johnny would have been trying to help them. The way everyone was whistleing at me, they would have been livid!"  
  
All of the newsies around the table looked embarressed. Jenny smiled. After the performence by Medda, where she sang 3 more songs, Race, Jack, and Mush went up to Medda and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Well, it's up to her, but it's a great idea, and you have my permition." Medda said to the boys.  
  
"Well everyone, since Medda's done early, we wanted to know if anyone else, besides us, wanted an enchor from the talented Brownie?" Jack announced.  
  
The crowd cheered. Brownie however, froze. She looked up and starred daggers at Jack, but couldn't help but smile. Spot and Josh both pulled her up out of her seat, and she reluctanly walked up onto the stage.  
  
"Ok, but on one condition," Brownie said. "You and Medda both have to sing with me!"  
  
"I'm game if Medda is," Jack replied.  
  
"Why not?" Medda said.  
  
So Jenny went over to the band, found the music to the song, gave Medda and Jack their parts, (it had many different parts, but mostly one), and motioned to the conductor to begin. Jack struggled a bit, but Medda and Brownie helped him along, and Brownie, with the main character's part, carried the tune beautifully.  
  
After the trio was finished, everyone left to go back to the lodging house. Since it was so late, Spot descided just to stay the night at jacks lodging house. When everyone arrived, they were all so tired, they descided to go to bed. Right before the lights went out, Race, Jack, and Mush came over to Brownie's bunk, where she was getting in bed.  
  
"We just wanted to tell 'ya again," Race started.  
  
"How great you were tonight!" Mush finished.  
  
"And that youse has a beautiful voice." Jack continued.  
  
Brownie blushed.  
  
"Thanks guys," she said. ____________________________________________ 


	2. The Baby

Here's the next part of my first ever story!! Bear with me because I know it's not great! It's also kinda corny but, oh well!! Enjoy!  
  
The Baby  
  
It had been a couple of months since Brownie had joined the newsies. Josh's job wasn't great, but he got paid. Brownie and all of the newsies were sitting around the the fireplace in the sitting room of the lodging house. Some people were playing poker, but Brownie was just talking to Mush.  
  
"So how was sellin for you taday Mush?" Brownie asked.  
  
"Ok," Mush replied. "Just enough to buy me food for da next two days."  
  
"That's pretty good," Brownie commented.  
  
"I got a letter here for Miss Jennifer Elizebeth Jordan, if there is sombody here by dat name..."Klopmann said playfully.  
  
"Give it here!" Brownie laughed.  
  
She opened it.  
  
"Hey, it's from my mother!" Brownie exclaimed.  
  
She read on. After she got about half way through, she gave an excited scream.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Skittery from the poker game on the floor.  
  
"Nothing's wrong!" Brownie laughed. "My mom, my mom is going to have a baby!!"  
  
Then she ran out the door to tell her brother. ______________________________________________ "It's almost 5:30, so by the time I get to the apartment, hopefully Josh will be home from work." Brownie thought to herself as she ran down the street towards her brothers apartment building.  
  
As she came upon the building, she dashed up a couple of stairs to room number 33. Just as she rushed up to the door, it opened and Josh grabed her and held her close.  
  
"What happened?" he asked importantly. "I saw you running from the my window, and thought the worst..."  
  
"Mom's gonna have a baby!!!"Brownie squealed. "I got this letter from her about 10 minuets ago."  
  
Josh took the letter and started reading it.  
  
"I wonder when we should leave, I mean she didn't say when they thought the baby would be due did they?" Brownie thought aloud.  
  
"We won't be going till the baby shows signs of being born, which will be in about 4 and 1/2 months if mom is already showing weight..."Josh explained  
  
"I know," Brownie insisted, "that you should go when the baby is going to be born, but when does mother want us to come?" she asked  
  
"Actually," Josh said timidly, "She doesn't wan't us to. She says that she has always been in labor for a day before the baby came-like she has for all of us-and that she will send for us as soon as she feels contractions. By the time we get there, the baby will just be ready to be born"  
  
"But, but" Brownie studdered  
  
"Cheer up," Josh said. "This would be my fourth birthing since I've had to help with 3 and then saw Johnny's. They're not that great after the first two."  
  
Though Brownie was dissapointed, she was still very excited. Mabye her mother would have a baby girl. She smiled to herself. ________________________________________ "So, your mums gonna have a baby," Specs said as Brownie sat down on an overstuffed couch.  
  
"Nooooo," Race said sarcastically. "She's becoming the next president!"  
  
Brownie didn't hear any of this. She was lost in her fantasys of having a baby brother or sister. Yeah, she had Johnny, but this was different.  
  
"Hello, J, are you there?" Asked Mush. The guys not only called her Brownie, but now J and sometimes, only on rare occations, Jaybird.  
  
"What?" Brownie started. "Yeah, I mean, sorry. I've been a little out of it lately. I mean, I might get a new sister! That would be great!"  
  
Mush, Race, and Specs looked at each other and just shrugged their sholders. __________________________________________________ The months went by, and Brownie was as anxious as ever. Any time now, the baby could be born, though it would be early.  
  
"Who wants ta play Blackjack?" Asked Race, looking for something to do. Jack and Skittery agreed, and so did Itey.  
  
"Hey Brownie, wanna play?" Asked Jack.  
  
"Why not?" Brownie replied. But just then, Klopmann came into the room with a letter.  
  
"Jenny," He said with a grin, "You've got a letter that I think you might want to open."  
  
Jenny jumped up with a squeal that the guys had never heard before, grabed the envelope from Klpomann, and ripped it open. She read it aloud:  
Dearest Jennifer,  
How are you? I am most certinly fine. I am very pleased to inform you that we have a new member of our large family. Her name is Judith Emily Jorden. Yes, it's a girl. I know how much you will probably want to see her, so we are ready for you, if you wish to come. Take the Saturday train to Cripple Creek, and the boys will pick you up. (They are ALL in town. Just like the good-old-days.) I have missed you so much, and look forward to you and Josh coming to visit. I love more than anything.  
Love,  
Mother  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Brownie exclaimed. "This letter was written on Wednesday. That means that I have missed so much. I can't wait till tommorow, Saturday, I have to tell Josh!" And with that, she ran out the door. ___________________________________________________ After she told Josh, she went and told the good news to Sarah, David's sister, with whom she had become great friends with, and by the time she got back to the Lodging House, it was almost dark. She walked in to find all of the guys, sitting around the fire, waiting for her. On the table, there was a telegram, and the guys starred at Brownie, then at the telegram.  
  
"It's, for you, Brownie."Said Crutchy, with a tremble in his voice.  
  
Brownie picked up the piece of paper.  
  
"I'm real sorry Jenny," Said a worried Mush as she read the telegram. her face went grey, then white. She dropped the paper, a look of pure shock and terror on her face. She burst into tears. She went hysterical. The guys didn't know what to do.  
  
"Put her on the couch!" Jack ordered. Mush and Race dragged Jenny and sat down with her on the couch, one on either side of her. Then he ran off to get Josh. _________________________________________________ "Josh!" Jack yelled as he burst into the apartment.  
  
"Well Hello Jack. How are you..."  
  
"Josh, Jenny got a telegram, from your brother. It wasn't good news. You might wanna sit down." Jack said. "Well, your baby sister, well, she passed away in you mother's arms last night. She was too small, and her lungs weren't fully developed yet..."  
  
"What?" Josh said. He too was white.  
  
"Also," Jack continued. "When Jenny read the letter, she freaked out. I mean, she was crying, wailing, we couldn't calm her down. She, she scarred me, kinda."  
  
"Oh my," Josh said. "I better try to calm her down. And I think I have an idea how." __________________________________________________ When Jack and Josh returned to the Lodging House, Jenny had slightly improved. She was sitting on her bed, breathing like she had been crying hard for a while, but was trying to stop.  
  
'' Jen'', Josh said cautiously. "Jen."  
  
"Oh Josh!" Jenny cried. "Josh, the baby, the baby..."  
  
"I know." Josh hugged his sister.  
  
"I feel horrible," She continued, oblivious to the fact that Race, Jack, Mush, and Blink were all still there. "I feel that if I was there, somehow, I could have saved her."  
  
"No, no one could have saved her," Josh said. "She was premature. God wasn't finished with her, so he took her back. Kind of like a recall. Maybe, he'll give her back some day."  
  
At this point, the newsies were feeling awkward and out-of-place. Race motioned to the rest of them that they should leave. Just then, Josh had an idea. He waved the guys over to him as he was craddeling his sister. He motioned to them to wait.  
  
"Jen," Josh said. "Jen, I want to close your eyes."  
  
She did so.  
  
"Now I want you to stand up." he continued.  
  
She did that too.  
  
He motioned to the guys to form a circle around Brownie as he said soothingly, "Now, I want you to think of the one thing that could make you feel better, and that has made you feel better in the past when things were tough."  
  
She thought, then said, "Ok" she sniffled.  
  
"I want you to imagine that happening right now," he said. "Think of what always makes you feel better. Invision it in your mind."  
  
Brownie wondered what he was doing, but she did so anyway. She imagined her older brothers, circling around her and hugging her tight like they did when her grandma died, when her father was sick, when Johnny was born, (that was happy), and when her dog got trampled in a cow stampead. She could almost feel them embracing her, infact, she DID feel them embracing her. She looked up at her brother, whirled around and found the newsies hugging her where her brothers should be. She smiled as her eyes started to tear up. But these tears weren't for saddness, no, they were very different tears.  
  
"Oh, you guys," She said. "Come here."  
  
Then she did something no one expected and grabbed all of the newsies, and put her arms around her dear friends. Mush, Jack, Race, and Blink were surprised, but were glad she had stopped crying.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered. _______________________________________________ It had been about a week after that day, and Brownie was almost back to normal. It was Friday afternoon, and she and the guys were planning on going to Medda's that night. They all agreed to sell there papes as quick as they could, cause Jack had an announcement to make before they could leave. They were almost all there, except for Jack, Brownie, and Race.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys," Brownie panted. "I saw Sarah and stopped to talk. Where's Jack?"  
  
"Dunno," Bumlets said. "He and race haven't shown up yet."  
  
"I heard Jack say that he wanted to have Josh here when he made the announcement." Mush commented.  
  
"Oh..." Brownie started.  
  
"Hey!" Josh said as he walked in the door and jumped infront of Brownie. "Jack and I have a surprise for you!''  
  
"What!?" Brownie exclaimed.  
  
"Just close your eyes!" Jack said.  
  
"Oh alright, but if any of youse decides to pull some prank, expect a sore head!" Brownie threatened.  
  
She closed her eyes. She heard some movement behind her and from the corner where the newsies sat. She also heard some comments coming from the guys, but she couldn't hear them. Then, she felt 5 guys hugging her.  
  
"Oh, c'mon you guys," she said not opening her eyes. "I told ya, I'm ok now, plus, you already pulled this one on me. See, this is Josh," she said as she put her hand on Josh's sholder infront of her. Her eyes still closed. "This is Mush," turning to the left, "and this Race, and Jack, and Blink." She said as she went on down the line. She turned back to Josh and the guys let go.  
  
She opened her eyes just as Race came down the stairs grinning from ear to ear and saying, "did someone say my name?"  
  
She gasped and realized that all of the newsies were infront of her, some grinning, some looking confused, and some stiffeling laughter. She spun around to see her brothers, Jacob, Simon, Andrew, and Brian, smiling at her. She squealed and started jabbering.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing here? How's mother? How's father? Is there enough money coming in? How's Johnny? Does he still hate school? How's the new school teacher? Are you two getting married yet? How's your boarding school Brian? What's it like?"  
  
Simon grabbed his sister, put her in a non-painful headlock, and put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"If you'd let us talk, we'd tell you!" He said. "Mom let us come visit you, since the baby..." He trailed off. The other brothers looked sadly at each other. "And so we'd thought we needed to visit."  
  
'I can't believe it! You guys have gotta come to Medda's tonight. You'll love it!" exclaimd Brownie.  
  
"As long as you sing again." josh added.  
  
"Fine," Brownie agreed. "As long as they don't hurt anyone.''  
  
The newsies lookd at each other, not knowing whether to laugh, or to take heed of her comment. __________________________________________________ The guys were walking over to Medda's later that night, when talk turned to Brownie.  
  
"So," Simon asked Josh. "How's Jenny been doing?"  
  
"Fine, I guess," Josh replied. "I'm not the one who you should really be asking. The newsies are the guys who she's around most."  
  
"Ok," said Andrew playfully. "Which of you guys does she like?"  
  
The newsies looked at each other. Some of them of course had thought of the idea before, but they'd never discussed it. Mush blushed just slightly as he said, "We dunno."  
  
It was akward for a while until Jacob spoke up and said, "So, this Medda, is she a good singer?"  
  
Jack slung his arm over Jacob's sholder and said laughingly, "wait till ya see!" ___________________________________________ "And now, gentlemen, my opening act, the stuning and beautiful, Jenny Jorden!" Medda exclaimed as the curtain opened and Brownie stepped out to enormous appalause.  
  
"Thank you, Thank You!" she cried out. She seemed to be a whole different person on stage, more open and lively. "Now boys, you need to behave yourseves tonight!" a cheer came from the crowd accompanied by whistles. "I'm serious! I have some special guests tonight, my infamous brothers!"  
  
She gestured to the two tables where the Manhattan newsies and her brothers sat, gazing in awe at her. She began her song. It was from a fairietale story that required the assistance of 3 other girls to be a man, and background singers. She though, was the lead. When they were done, the 3 other girls bowed, and then Brownie came out, flustered, and dipped into a low curtsy. After that, she bowed bluntly 3 more times, then went down the stairs and gave al of her brothers a hug. She noticed however, that her brothers, instead of looking at her, were more interested in how Race, Jack, Mush, Spot, (he had come in unnoticed by her) Blink, Specs, and all of the other newsies were acting. She noticed that when Mush whistled for her, Jacob clenched his teeth, and when Jack stood up and whooped, Simon twisted his napkin tightly.  
  
"Jacob, Simon," Brownie said, stepping infront of the line of sight between her brothers and her friends. "Well, what did you think?''  
  
Brian leaned over and whispered to his sister, "They think you were great, but I also think that they know what your friends thought of you." he warned.  
  
"Thanks," Brownie said, "But they will just have to deal like Josh has for the past couple of months."  
  
Josh and Brian had never been as protective of her as her other brothers had, so they often warned her when trouble was brewing. But before she could say anything to her brothers, Medda came onto the stage. When she tried to talk to her brothers, the noise from the newsies drowned out her voice. Frankly, she was glad about this, for her brothers could see that they reacted the same way toward Medda as they did to her. ________________________________________ "Wasn't she great?'' asked Race as he and Brian were talking. They had become pretty good friends.  
  
"Yeah," Brian replied. "She's something, that Medda."  
  
"Actually, I was talking about your sister, but Medda is also fantastic." Race whispered to Brian.  
  
Brian then asked, "Do you guys do this every week?"  
  
"Every oddar week or every three weeks. Wheneva we can afford." Jack replied.  
  
"But sometimes Medda lets a couple of you guys in for free," reminded Brownie. "I usually get in for free if I sing, I don't get paid to that."  
  
"It's getting late," Jacob said. "We should turn in," he said to his brothers.  
  
"Where are you guys gonna sleep?" Brownie asked.  
  
"Well,"Josh said. "The people in the apartment above me are out of town, they are a nice couple with 2 kids, and they let me us it for a night."  
  
"That's nice of them,"Brownie said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Jack said. "I don't know about you knuckle heads, but I'm tired."  
  
Most of the newsies agreed with Jack and started up the stairs.  
  
"C'mon," Brownie yawned. As she motioned to snipeshooter, who almost fell over he was so tired.  
  
With that, they went upstairs and went to bed. ____________________________________________  
  
Love at Last  
  
It was late, and Brownie figured that almost everyone was a asleep in bed when she climbed the stairs of the lodging house.  
  
"Well," she thought to herself. "Since I'm alone, I think I'll go up to the roof like I used ta do."  
  
(She used to go outside or on the roof back home to think or sing while no one was around)  
  
She tip-toed passed the door to the room where the guys were sleeping, and continued up the flight of stairs. When she got to the top, she open the door that led to the roof. She looked around for a place to sit down. Right in front of her, there was a stack of boxes. She went around them and leaned up against them. She looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and could see all of the stars perfectly. Suddenly, she felt so peaceful, and started to hum an old hymn that she learned in church. She then began to sing.  
  
"Amazing love, I know it's true. And it's my joy to honor you, in all I do, i honor you.." and so on.  
  
When she was finished, she spoke up and said, "you can come out now."  
  
Mush creaped out from behind the boxes, looking embarresed.  
  
"How did you know that I was there?" asked Mush.  
  
"Hey," Brownie said. "Remember that I grew up with a lot of nosey brothers. They always used to try to sneak up and listen to me. I even got so good at catching them, I could even identify who they were before I saw them."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Your a great singer, ya know that?" Mush said.  
  
"Thanks, that's what they tell me."  
  
There was an awkward silence, then Mush took something out of his pocket.  
  
"Here," he said. "I didn't know when your birthday was, so I decided that I'd just give it to ya now..."  
  
Brownie took the folded up piece of newspaper, and unwraped it. On a black piece of lyniard, was strung little wooden objects, a sun, a moon, and a star. On the star was the word shine, on the moon beauty, and on the sun, bold. They were carved so tiny and so ornately, that Brownie wondered how the craftmen could have done it.  
  
"I, I made it myself," Mush said. "You have alwaysed reminded me of those things. And I found it amazing that you were bold, beautiful, and that you could shine at the same time. I like that about you."  
  
Brownie looked up and found Mush looking into her eyes. She knew then that Mush was the newsie that she was in love with. She hugged him tight, but when she let go, Mush tentivitly leaned over, and kissed Brownie. It lasted only a second, but then she leaned back in and kissed him, slightly harder than before. Right afterward, Brownie smiled and hugged Mush again. Then, she called out:  
  
"You 3 can come out now too!" she laughed.  
  
Mush looked bewildered as Jack, Race, and Spot came up the fire escape looking embaressed but were smiling at Mush.  
  
"Finally did it, eh Mush 'ol boy?" Spot said in his matter-of-fact way of talking.  
  
"I is asumin you two is a pair now," said Jack, as he looked at Mush's arm around Brownie.  
  
"Ya got that right Cowboy!" Laughed Brownie.  
  
"Darn it, i guess I missed her!" Race laughed. _________________________________________  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I have more stories too, so read on! 


End file.
